Koma Inu's S Class Trials
S-Class Mage Promotion Trial (Ｓ級魔導士昇格試験 S Kyū Madōshi Shōkaku Shiken), is a guild tradition held every four years in Koma Inu to promote selected mages to the title of S-Class Mage. Here mages can volunteer to participate in a test constructed by the guild master and current S-Class mages of Koma Inu. It is typically comprised of several trials designed to test the skills and competence of the candidates. In past years these trials have ranged in locations from the local combat arena, a trecherous maze, an underwater ruin, a forest of mysteries, and even a windy mountain home to fearsome beasts. Along with pushing their magical limits, mages of Koma Inu are especially tested on their moral values and intelligence. For although power is important, Koma Inu prides itself on doing what is right. Trials The Maze: The Final Fights: Round 1: * Zero Isdeth vs Arthur Moshiyoto ** Winner: Arthur Moshiyoto * Umi Aisu vs Tojima Shisen ** Winner: Umi Aisu * Scorpius vs Aiden Cordelia ** Winner: Aiden Cordelia Round 2: * Arthur Moshiyoto vs Umi Aisu ** Winner: Arthur Moshiyoto * Zero Isdeth vs Aiden Cordelia ** Winner: Aiden Cordelia |-| Results= Year X792 S Class Trial Results And with that final match we have concluded the first ever Koma Inu S Class Trials! I want to applaud you all on your determination and effort you put into each of the challenges that you've faced. Now without further adieu, Nova and I will announce the winners of the S Class title and Potential S Class title. The mage that we have chosen for the S Class Promotion is Arthur Moshiyoto. He has shown great analytical abilities, versatile battle techniques, and an overall keen sense when it come to responding to situations. Excelling through all three challenges made it very clear to Nova and I that he upholds the guilds values and has the strength to protect those values. We have very high hopes for him as an S Class mage, so do us all proud! The mage we have chosen for the title of Potential S Class, although it was a very tough choice, is Umi Aisu. Having one of the higher test scores, her intelligence was clear to see when it came down to the second and third challenge. She manages to plan her attacks in advance to achieve the best possible outcome. She showed that she can think outside the box and execute quick, precise decisions. When combined with her strength and versatile battle strategy, our decision became clear that she should be thought of as Potential S Class. Now, I want to tell all of you that just because you did not get promoted this time, does not mean that you are not strong, respectable mages. Just by entering these trials you have proven to yourselves that you are powerful enough to be standing with the best of them. You have shown great intellect, decision making abilities, and strength that has made Koma Inu proud. I encourage you to keep growing and honing your skills so that you can become the best version of yourself! I feel as if I can speak for both Nova and myself when I say that you all have thoroughly impressed us, and I am so proud and honored to have you all be a part of this guild. Congratulations to everyone for completing these trials! So in order to celebrate your accomplishments, Koma Inu will be throwing a Grand Ball next week! So it's time to get dressed up and toast to all that you have achieved! And with that, I now announce that this years S Class Trials are officially over! |} Part 2: Fire *Report to Samarra: Aiden, Scorpius, and Tojima *Report to Nova: Umi, Nagisa, and Niklas *Report to Arthur: Mandi and Dakota Part 3: Earth *First Pair: Umi and Dakota *Second Pair: Tojima and Aiden *Third Pair: Scorpius and Nagisa Part 4: Air *Koma Inu's S Class Trials Part Four: Air |-| Results= I must say that this year was filled with many valiant participants! A great turn out for our second ever S Class Trials. Great job to the last four on their last trial, all the proctors were very impressed with how you handled the beasts. After considering the performances of the mages in each of their trials we have reached a decision and have decided to promote not one, but two mages to the title of S Class. With their quick thinking, versatile spell usage, incredible team coordination, and immeasurable strength we are happy to congratulate Tojima Shisen and Dakota Fath To S Class. We would like to give honorable mention to Aiden Cordelia, and say that his efforts give him the potential for S Class should he continue to grow and perform like he did in the trials. And with that, we wrap up this years trials! Congrats to every participant, you make me proud to be in Koma Inu! |} Trivia *In order to participate in the trials you must be a member of the Koma Inu guild. *There is no real set time on when we will hold these trials, typically I will do it based off guild size. I want to keep the percent of mages that are S Class under 15%. This also has to deal with the fact that coming up with ideas for a trial is very difficult, so if you have an idea, please share it with me so we could get another trial going sooner!